Recent studies show that improved discharge planning and comprehensive patient education can, in fact, reduce the costs of caring for CHF patients by reducing the number of rehospitalizations which occur as a result of complications after a patient has been discharged from the hospital. This project's specific objectives are l) To develop and produce a series of four instructional videotapes and their associated printed materials for posthospitalization CHF patients, using the concepts in the Agent for Health Care Policy and Research (AHCPR) guidelines (called "CHF Aftercare Tapes"), 2) To test and evaluate the response to these instructional materials relating to their content, intervention timing, ease of use, clarity, and perceived motivational use: 3) Develop recommendations for improvements in the materials as well as protocol: and 4) Incorporate these changes to go forward to a full statistically significant study in Phase II. Each Hospital Aftercare Tape will be 12-15 minutes in length and will closely adhere to the scientifically developed AHCPR guidelines. Follow- up by professionals via telephone after each CHF Aftercare Tape's arrival will serve to monitor the acceptability of use of the system, reactions of the patients to the materials and their content, the impact on compliance with the recommended self care practices covered by the tapes, and suggestions for improvement as the project progresses. These professionals will also provide a knowledgeable and observant resource for emotional support. and a means to intercept any serious medical problems. The project's long term objectives are to develop a low cost, scientifically sound patient education intervention for CHF patients. One that will: * Improve patients' se1f-care competencies * Enhance patients' medical outcomes * Lower the overall costs of caring for CHF patients PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: InforMED(TM) will market the CHF Aftercare Tapes to large insurance companies, hospital discharge planning departments, and large physician group practices. Using data derived from Phase l and Phase 2 SBIR grants. InforMED(TM) will petition Medicare for reimbursement. InforMED(TM) estimates its potential market to be at least $50 M annually (l million newly diagnosed CHF patients and a selling price of $50/kit). We believe that the InforMED(TM) protocol, which relies heavily on CH Aftercare Tapes mailed strategically to patients' homes post-discharge, is a unique offering which will have a considerable competitive edge in the marketplace as providers struggle with providing high-quality care in a business environment which emphasizes ever- shorter hospital stays.